Shinigami Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a shinigami. Variation of Grim Reaper Physiology. Also Called * Death God Physiology * Soul Reaper Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into shinigami (death god), a "death spirit" of Japanese folklore who are responsible for seeing that a person dies at their appointed time and then guiding their spirit to be judged in the afterlife. Shinigami are sometimes depicted as goblins or skeletal creatures who cause death and accidents, but more recent depictions of shinigami tend to be similar to western vampires, with them being portrayed as immortal, attractive people who wield a variety of unique powers. They will usually either cause death to sustain themselves, peacefully escort souls to the afterlife, slay demons and poltergeists who cause unnatural deaths, or be the result of unnatural deaths themselves. Or various combinations of the above. The main differences between a Grim Reaper and shinigami are firstly that Grim Reaper is either a single individual or at least one of small group, while shinigami are generally both numerous and form a highly stratified and bureaucratic society of psychopomps and divine judges. The second difference is that shinigami as a whole tend to be weaker than a Grim Reaper: while some may reach impressive levels of power, average individuals are far below them. Applications * Afterlife Transport * Death Inducement * Death Sense * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Weapon Proficiency often either: ** Enhanced Swordsmanship ** Scythe Proficiency Variations * Elemental Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption * Life Vision * Ninjutsu * Possession * Soul Absorption Associations * Afterlife Border * Grim Reaper Physiology * Necromancy * Soul Manipulation Known Users See Also: Shinigami. Gallery File:Okada_Gou.jpg|Gō Okada (Alive: The Final Evolution) and his Shinigami, who slays anyone who breaks a promise with her master, including Okada himself if he reveals it. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a Quincy human who gained powers of a Soul Reaper from his heritage and various events. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is a very powerful Soul Reaper, to the point he tried to transcend to a being beyond that. File:Unohana_Ep206a.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) is considered to be the most diabolical criminal within Soul Society, and one of the eldest Soul Reapers before her death. File:Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is considered to be a monstrously powerful Soul Reaper, that he is stronger than Unohana and even Yamamoto fears his potential. File:Kisuke;_Gigai.jpg|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) is a Soul Reaper who specializes in scientific achievements, and mastered assassinations. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is a Soul Reaper who specializes in assassinations. File:Yoruichi_Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) is Suì-Fēng's mentor and is unique that she can transform into a cat. File:Vizard_Hollow_Masks.jpg|The Vizard (Bleach) are Soul Reapers who gained the abilities of Hollows that they were supposed to kill. File:Espada.png|The Arrancar (Bleach) are basically Hollows (mostly evil spirits) who removed their masks and gained Soul Reaper powers and physiology. Beelzebub Complete.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) taking on a Shinigami form when completely fused with Beelzebub. File:Death-note-shinigami.jpg|A grouping of Shinigami (Death Note) who wields Death Notes to kill. They are bound by a specific set of rules. File:Rinne_Rokudo_01.jpg|Rinne Rikudō (Kyōkai no Rinne) is part Shinigami whose responsibilities are ferrying souls between the land of the living and dead. File:Tamako_full_894285.jpg|Tamako (Kyōkai no Rinne) is a full-blooded shinigami and Rinne's grandmother. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Magic User Kurohime) and his six Death Angels — Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger — in their weapon forms. File:Reaper death seal.jpg|The Dead Demon Consuming Seal (Naruto) produces a Shinigami to rip out the target's soul and seal it within its stomach. File:Hidan_Ritual.jpg|Hidan (Naruto) takes on a Shinigami form upon undertaking his ritualistic method of killing, a symbol of absolute death. File:Shinigami_Enraged.jpg|Lord Death/Shinigami-sama (Soul Eater) is one of the most powerful Shinigami known. File:Kiddo!.jpg|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) is the son of Lord Death, having been created by a piece of him. File:Komachi_Onozuka.jpg|Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) is a Shinigami, but she is a slacker as well. File:Card-Hunting_Death_God.png|The Card-Hunting Death God (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a shinigami that lives up to its name. File:Guardian_Deathscythe.png|Guardian Deathscythe (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a Shinigami who gains power from her deceased comrades. File:God_of_Death_(Yu-Gi-Oh!).png|The God of Death (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) is an evil duel spirit who offered the wielder the power of one-turn kill in exchange of their souls. File:Botan.png|Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a Shinigami, and she leads Yusuke Urameshi to see King Enma's son. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power